fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Exploding Babies
Authors note: Oh, this is something I wrote when I was 11. I thought I would share this mass stupidity with all of you. Also, I edited it, ALOT. (Well, just took stuff out, changed a name and fixed spelling errors.) One day, on 1000 ways to die, Spongebob Squarepants was auditioning for a total idiot that dies. Suddenly, a big Pikachu came with a pack of skittles and told him to taste the rainbow. So Spongebob went to his friend Frogger's house to play with his toaster. The toaster suddenly came to life and decided to save the day. However, Wall-e came and a magnet was following. Toaster and his/her/it's friends freaked out and ate lots of spaghetti. Then 9 came and his light staff got stuck to the magnet. Lucy chopped the magnet in half which is impossible. Tom nook came and started dancing to Rock and roll. Then over 9000 LoL cats came and scratched up the brave little toaster and his/her/it's friends. So the Lamp and Radio died and the Blanket was sad. Bob, Charlie, Larry the cucumber, 3 and 4, Darth vader, Elmo, Cookie monster, Mario and the brave little toaster,Kirby, and Blanky all went to Mc donalds and Ronald mc donalded scared them. Tom nook exploded a bunch of babies for no reason and toaster toasted toast until the evil clown shoved a fork in his/her/it's slots and made him/her/it explode. 3 and 4 decided to have a funeral for toaster, Lampy,and Radio but the over 9000 LoL cats didn't want to so they shredded the twins to shreds. 9 freaked out and made the over 9000 LoL cats explode. Then Darth vader told Elmo that father didn't exist and Suiseiseki and Souseiseki and Shinku all came in and made Darth vader explode and the evil clown moved to alaska where he made Kanaria explode. Nana got dismembered again and Spongebob and Larry the cucumber decided to go to Burger King but lucy sliced them in half because we all know Burger king sucks. And Mario exploded Lucy so everyone died. Chapter 2. Frogger was walking to Wal-mart when suddenly, A giant bagel rolled everywhere. Radio said it was 2012. so Frogger freaked out and Rosie got hit by a Toyota. So a bunch of fictional characters were on a boat. Frogger and Radio were on the deck helping more get on when the captain stoped them because there would not be enough room for everyone. So everyone that was on the dock left. The people on the boat included: Radio, Frogger, Larry the cucumber, Cookie monster, Toaster, Rosie, Galla, Bob the cat, Bob the tomato, Kirby, Lampy, Blanky, Shinku, Mario, Luigi, Lucy, 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, Pikachu, Bones, Skateboard, Elmo, over 9000 LoL cats, Darth vader, Nana, Tom nook, and The evil clown in alaska. So everyone went and the boat sailed off. Suddenly, THE BAGLE DESTROYED THEM. Chapter 3. One day, Bob the cat was walking to the store to buy some glass. Then, Rosie exploded. 3 and 4 were sitting in a field and they started talking! WOW! So then they exploded. Then Toaster attempted to do the macerana and exploded. 1 decided to rule over everyone so they woouldn't die. But 9 came and acted like a noob so that failed. 7 ate 9 so everyone had a fiesta and my ferrets were there. Chapter 4. One day, Darth vader was walking to the store to get a cookie when Rosie yelled that a tsunami was coming! In 10 minutes! so a lot of people tried to escape but the bridge that led to the only exit collapsed so everyone decided to make their last minutes count. 05:00 Darth vader: NOOOOOOOOOOOO! 01:00 Evil clown in Alaska: HA HA! 00:00 ...*Nothing explodes*. Everyone:...WHAT? Rosie: HA! I GOT YOU! THERE WAS NO TSUNAMI! IT WAS A JOKE! YOU SHOULD OF SEEN THE LOOK ON YOUR FACES! ...Wait...Radio dosen't HAVE a face... OH WELL. Toaster: OH MY GOSH A TSUNAMI! Bob the cat: Don't worry Toaster. There is no- OH MY GOSH YOUR RIGHT! Everyone: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! *Dies*. Chapter 5. One day, You were running to 7 11 and you see a Living tree. You: O MY GOSH. Olive: OH MY TOASTER! You: ...What? Olive: YAY! 3: ...*Click Click* 4: ... *CLICK CLICK CLICK CLICK! ...Click...*. You: I DON'T UNDERSTAND CLICK LANGUAGE! *You will now be called "Yu" after this point.* 4: CLICK! *Dies* 3: OH MY GOSH! Um... I mean... "Click"...*Dies.* Yu: WHAT? Stifwyn: Hey people! I'm Stifwyn, And It's time to introduce more OC's! NOW MY SLAVES! Nunu: I'M NOT YOUR SLAVE! Flicker: ...Hi? Sandwich: HI! Candy: NO WAY! Oz: ... Stifwyn: YAAAAAYYYYYY- *Explodes* 3: Is she gone? Yu: How are you alive? 4: WE HAVE INFANT IMORTALITY! Olive: What's that? 3: When movies and other media don't kill kids! Yu: Oh...WAIT! If your the oldest after 1 and 2, Then how can it apply? 4: Um... Mental age? 3: YEAH! Yu: Oh. Nunu: WOW. THAT IS AWESOME. Flicker: ...HM. Candy: NO I WANT A COOKIE! ...? Flicker: WOW YOU ARE SO MESSED UP. Sandwich: WHY ARE WE TALKING IN CAPS. Oz: I DUNNO. Yu: YAY CAP LOCKS. Olive: TURN IT OFF! Yu: Ok. 4: I hate you all. Except 3. 3: Yay! Yu: Suit yourself. Flicker:...Wow... 4: I LOVE YOU. Flicker: ...Ok... Stifwyn: BYE! Chapter 6. Toaster: I'm gonna save the day again! Olive: Suit yourself. Flicker: I'm bored. Candy: ... Me too. Kaitlyn: HI! Candy: YOUR A NOOB. Kaitlyn: What? Flicker: We are ALL noobs. 3: Especialy 9. 9:...I hate you. 4: I HATE YOU TOO 9. 7: AHHHHHHHHHHH! Flicker: ? 7: THE BAGEL IS ATTACKING THE TOWN! Olive: OH NO! Candy: SDFGHJDFCG! Sandwich: SHUT UP! Candy: ...Ok. Shinku: Don't worry. I'LL SAVE THE DA- *Explodes* Kaitlyn: ... Nunu: Why don't I get any screentime? Flicker: BECAUSE YOU SUCK. Nunu: WAHHHHHHHH. Candy: Ummm...*Explodes* Olive: AHHHHH! *Everyone explodes* Chapter 7 Bob the tomato: Hi everybody! Today, we are talking about- *BOOM* Stifwyn: HA HA. Nunu: You are a mean disgrace to humanity. Flicker: Um... 3: So... 4: um... Larry the cucumber: BAGEL BAGEL BAGEL BAGEL BAGEL BAGEL BAGEL BAGEL BAGEL... Vexx: I HATE YOU! Yu: YAAAAAAA... Flicker:... Candy: HA HA! NUNU DOSN'T GET ANY SCREEN TIME! Larry: ...BAGEL BAGEL BAG-*BOOM* Rainbows: YAYYYYY! Chapter 8 Toaster: HEY! Why am I not getting any screentime? Dora: I DON'T KNOW! LET'S ASK OUR FRIENDS TO SEE WHAT THEY THINK! WHY ISN'T TOASTER GETTING ANY SCREENTIME? *...* Dora: GREAT IDEA! Toaster: ? *Dora explodes* Everyone: YAAAAYYYYYY! Diego: Hi! Everyone: * D8* Nunu: djdfrgdyderjh! Everyone: ? 3: Let's go to the beach! 4: Yeah! Everyone: YAYYYYY! *At the beach* Diego: I'm going to go swimming! 9: Whatever. *Diego drowns* 6:...The source? 3: ... 4: ... Rainbows: YAY DIEGO DROWNED! Everyone: YAAAYYYY! Chapter 9 9: This chapter is all about me! 3: No, it's not. 4: It's about us. 9: ...*Singing* IT'S ALL ABOUT US! ALL ABOUT US! IT'S- 3: STOP SINGING! 4: YEAH! 9: ...ok... 1: SOMTIMES FEAR IS THE APPROPPIATE RESPONSE NOOB. 9: I HATE YOU. 3: YEAH! 4: OLD MAN! 1: 3, 4, I have to break it to you. You are also old people. 3: ... 4: ... Toaster: ...What? 7: GET OUTTA HERE! Toaster: ... * EVERYONE EXPLODES* Chapter 10 Toaster: Well, this is the end. Stifwyn: Uh huh. 7: Well, What are we going to do? 9: I dunno. 3: Let's just end it here. 4: Yeah. Flicker: Ok then. Larry: Sounds like a great idea. Bob the tomato: Uh huh. Rosie: DAT'S ALL, FOLKS! ... *BOOM* THE END. Category:Fan Fiction